moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Blammy Boomblast
Blammy Boomblast is a middle-aged goblin gentleman who resides primarily in the Durotar/Azshara region of Kalimdor. He is often found in the Goblin Slums of Orgrimmar, or Bilgewater Harbor. He hosts a semi-regular advice broadcast called Ask Blammy . Background Blammy was born in Kezan to Burbin and Skuzzi Boomblast, who did their best to ignore him as soon as he could survive without their assistance. Growing up, he was devastatingly average in most ways. Most people likely had no idea that he even existed, which he used to his advantage to occasionally skip out on his shifts at the local fast-food diner, Pick-Up Kitchen Extreme (best known by its abbreviation). In his twenties, he took an interest in firearms, and quickly came to love shooting things. Often, and to excess. It was also at this point that he began to dabble in the construction of demolitions devices, for which he found he had a knack. Like so many other goblins whose home was located in Kezan, he was also forced off the island when Deathwing caused the place to explode moreso than usual. He was fortunate to be among the goblins to survive the wreck of their escape ship, as well as their subsequent time in the jungles of the Lost Isles. It was at this point that his marksmanship allowed him to prove himself to be a benefit to the goblin community by way of protection and hunting for sustenance, instead of just a mooching bum. The only family member Blammy was able to find after the Cataclysm was his brother, Bassy. Betty Blammy may very well have not survived the wreckage of the transport ship had it not been for a large mint-green and bubblegum-pink tortoise having found him and ferried his unconscious body to shore from several miles out to sea. Being rather intelligent, the creature also dragged him to where a majority of the other goblins had set up camp, recognizing him as one of their species. Upon his resuscitation, the tortoise followed him incessantly, exuding a protective air over him at all times. He found the actions endearing, and was incredibly grateful to her for saving his life, so he welcomed the company. He named her Betty. From then on, they became inseparable companions. Appearance Blammy generally wears his hair in an extremely tight ponytail. It is so taut that it pulls up at his brow in such a way as to give him a perpetual look of slight surprise. While the styling remains consistent, he is known to recolor it fairly frequently. It has been forest green, rust red, dark purple, and most currently, blonde. His features in general are fairly typical of goblin kind, being of average height and average weight. His nose is large and somewhat pointed, standing straight out without much curve upward nor downward. He has wide, expressive eyes with purple irises. One might consider him to be ruggedly handsome, for a goblin. He has multiple piercings in the lobes of his ears, as well as a ring through his septum. He has no tattoos, though he has considered getting one of Betty someday. Ask Blammy Relatively recently, Blammy began a loosely-structured advice column in which he answers Azerothians' questions with recordings of his voice. The broadcast is called Ask Blammy . It started as simply something to do on a whim, under the assumption that he would receive a handful of questions, and then interest would die out, and the exercise would be done with. However, instead of waning, interest built rapidly to the point where dozens of questions were being asked, from all across the races and factions of Azeroth. After about a month of crude recordings using whatever devices he could find to record and edit, his brother, Bassy Boomblast, offered to assist him in increasing the quality of his production. Bassy, being an audio engineer, was able to dramatically improve the sound quality of Ask Blammy , as well as provide the ability to seamlessly include three questions per show instead of only one being recorded at a time. At the time of this article's last update, over fifty questions have been answered, with a significant backlog being steadily addressed as well. Of note is the rumor that High Tinkerer Gelbin Mekkatorque listens to the broadcast, and is thoroughly disgusted, as Blammy is known for frequently making derogatory comments about Gnomes. Category:Horde Category:Goblin Category:Cataclysm